Disorder
by RedStalkingDeath
Summary: Dystopia Future. The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Season 4, Round 8. Chaser 3 for Pride of Portree.


**The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Season 4, Round 8**

 **Team: Pride of Portree**

 **Position: Chaser 3**

 **Dystopian Future – Voldemort!Wins AU**

 **Individual Prompt: "What happens to the Ministry?"**

 **Optional Prompts:**

 **3\. (word) moonlight**

 **4\. (word) revolution**

 **5\. (dialogue) "Who cares? We could be dead in a couple of hours."**

 **Wordcount: 1007**

* * *

 **Disorder**

Miss Dolores Umbridge, Head of the Department of Supervision and Control of Non-Wizards and -Witches, was staring at the wall of her spacious office at the Ministry of Magic. She would never admit that she ever had even a moment of less efficiency and dedication to her work. She was proud of her position and what she had accomplished so far, and was fully committed to continuing in the same vein for countless years to come. The Department was her brainchild, her one and only passion in life.

At this particular point in time, her gaze was fixed upon a certain spot on the wall while she was contemplating an especially vexing problem. So, technically, it could be argued that she was not wasting any time at all doing nothing.

The particular spot that held her attention was a framed wanted poster of the headache-inducing Granger-Mudblood, situated on the wall by the door, not to be ignored at any time of the day. The picture was obstructing the otherwise perfect order of pretty plates with kittens on them, that was lined up perfectly along the wall. Their new Undesirable Number One, and the leader of the band of rebels that also went by the name _The Revolutionaries_ – at least among all Ministry officials, and proper wizards and witches – and called themselves _Freedom Fighters_.  
It was highly illegal to aid the Re _volutionaries_ in any way; from direct crimes like offering housing to any person connected to the group, to mere obstruction of justice by witholding information that could lead to the capture of a rebel.

The group of rebels were trying to bring about a revolution by rallying decent Wizarding citizens with their great speeches proclaiming their quest for 'freedom' and 'equality'. Their particular views and opinions might not have been so dangerous if it weren't for the fact that they interpretation of the word 'equality' included not just magical people, but also lower beings, like half-breeds, mudbloods, and – at least according to the rumours – even muggles.

The so-called _Freedom Fighters_ simply would not let go of their delusions, even with the loss of their 'fearless' leader, their precious Chosen One that fell under the Dark Lords magnificent victory at the Great Battle of Hogwarts.

Everything would be so much less messy if the rebels would just give themselves up. They had even been offered mercy – no matter how undeserved - in the form of a most graciously generous pardon. All they had to do was hand over the mudbloods they insisted on protecting from justice. Blood traitors' treachery could be forgiven, even if somewhat grudgingly, but mudbloods – thieves of magic power – needed to be given the punishment they deserved. The necessity of the punishment was not only for the purpose of punishing the individuals for their sins, but also as a preventative measure against other muggles getting the same idea.

Which was one of the reasons Miss Umbridge found herself slightly at odds with some of the decisions of the Dark Lord's regime.

How could one expect the majority of the people to understand the rules they were to follow when there existed such holes in the law? Such obvious flaws in logic? Where was the perfect order when beasts like Fenrir Greyback was allowed to live? And not just that, he was given the highly sought after position of Captain of the Dark Lords personal Guard!

The continued existence of the werewolf Fenrir Greyback did not sit well with her.

She would never go as far as to label it hypocrisy, even in her own mind, but she would certainly hand in a well-argumented and -formulated petition to the Wizengamot, for consideration at their next monthly hearing of all department leaders.

* * *

Concealed under the blanket of night, with only the pale moonlight of the half moon to guide them on their way, a small section of the _Freedom Fighters_ were lurking around the back entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

The entrance was a secret kept between only the most important Ministry Officials back in the day, and their hope was that none in the Dark Ministry – as the group had started to call it – had any knowledge of it's existence. The only reason the group even knew of it themselves, was their close acquaintance with the former Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The whole area has an aura of the presence of a fully grown Umgubular Slashkilter," Luna Lovegood uttered in a barely audible whisper as they all approached the secret door.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron Weasley exclaimed in the whispering version of an incredulous shout.

"Who cares? We could be dead in a couple of hours," Neville Longbottom interrupted the two others with the intention of getting their focus back on the mission.

The _Freedom Fighters'_ current mission was to retrieve a certain object that could disclose their plans, the location of several safe houses and, most importantly, their spies within You-Know-Who's ranks.

Dean Thomas had accidentally dropped it when he and Luna had to disapparate on the spot after being surprised by a member You-Know-Who's Guard on their mission to sabotage one of the new stalls along Diagon Alley, that was set up to keep a close eye on the people and encourage them to come forth with information on the rebel group. It was only on account of Luna's quick thinking that they had escaped with their lives, but it was a miracle that neither of them had been splinched in the process.

Luckily, the information held within the object – more specificly, the diary – was encrypted, both by spells and when it was written, as Luna had made her own coded language that only she fully understood. But, still, spells could be broken and codes could be cracked.

Taking a deep, calming breath, the group mentally prepared themselves to open the hidden door, fingers crossed that there was no ambush waiting on the other side.

"It's now or never."

* * *

 **AN: Many thanks to my sister for her patience and for helping me brainstorm whenever I got stuck.**


End file.
